


上T

by Treeeeeee



Series: Fanart Only [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: But it's cute in this hehe, FTM Aziraphale, Fanart, M/M, No it's actually not it's for my human abusive relationship au, Testosterone Injection, This is cute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: 地下室恋情日常





	上T




End file.
